


Shirou Kotomine x reader

by Vladimira121



Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: Battle, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladimira121/pseuds/Vladimira121





	1. Chapter 1

You finished your prayers and stood up from your knees. You looked up towards the front of the church and stared at the colored glass above. They were beautiful, casting small lights inside the empty church. You heard footsteps behind you, and turned to face the priest of this church.  
You found him attractive. A beautiful holy man with tanned skin and silver hair, gentle but firm eyes with a kind smile. Despite the light path he walks, you can’t help feeling like there was more than what you were seeing in him. 

But who were you to judge. You were no different. You too walk in the path of light, hoping to seek forgiveness from the high power above. After all, your entire life has been focused on killing and summoning beings without anything required. You had a special ability, in which the priest has taken a liking to you for. But of course, this special ability had its side effects. You remembered everything, even get horrible flashbacks of everyone you have murdered. 

He smiled gently as he approached you. “Have you finished so soon? You usually take longer…” 

You slowly looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’m just wondering if you’re okay.” He replied, his eyes kindly watching you. 

You hugged yourself, remembering a horrible memory. Death continues to haunt you, no matter what, even if it never came to you. But to those you bestowed death upon, you would always remember their faces of hatred, and fear. “I just hope, I’ll be forgiven for my sins…” 

Shirou Kotomine stared at you with curious eyes. Your ability to summon many servants to your disposal interest him to no end. He thought you would be useful to him, though your current state blocks you from summoning anyone. He smiled, knowing he had to be patient with you and help you recover. He was going to be gentle with you, slowly claiming you as his own and using you to his disposal. Until then, he was going to love you like a father, or even more.

“Don’t worry. God forgives everyone no matter what. You’ll see. It’s not your fault this gift was bestowed on you.” He looked away towards the colored glass. “But, maybe you were destined for this ability. Maybe to use it for good. You shouldn’t think so badly of it when you haven’t even tried to do something good with it.”

You looked up with wide eyes. It was true. You never tired to do anything good with your ability. All you did was kill and slaughter people who got in your way. “So, what should I do?” You asked.

He smiled in amusement. “What do you think?”

You frowned again in thought. “I don’t know…” You winced when another horrible memory came to mind. “I don’t think I can do it, whatever it is…” You hugged yourself tighter, keeping back tears.

You felt arms wrap around you and you gasped. Shirou, with a small smile, hugged your quivering form. “Don’t say things like that. You can do it, you just need to stay strong. Remember, you have God on your side now. Not only him, but me. Stay by my side, and I’ll do my best to help you.”

You blinked and faced the handsome priest. He moved away and smiled bright smile. Because of his kind words and gentle smile, you were his to his disposal.


	2. Prisoner

You summoned another servant, impressing Shirou once again of your unique skill. The servant faced you with hypnotized eyes, awaiting your command. You stared at the servant, wondering if it felt or thought anything when it was summoned. You glanced at Shirou when he looked your way.

"How do you feel?" He asked, concern written in his eyes. "Summoning a servant must be mana consuming..."

"I feel fine." you nodded, taking a breath. You had summoned a few servants to help him with anything and ordered them to do as he said. You looked back at Shirou. "So, what do you wish to do?"

"Just have her guard the place we've talked about. It's important we keep it safe and secured for later." Shirou said with his usual gentle smile.

You nodded, and faced the servant. They waited patiently before you nodded to them. They soon disappeared as you requested. You made a face in thought, remembering Shirou’s true goals. He wanted to bring salvation to humanity. You wondered if there were going to be sacrifices along the way. “Father…”

He hummed in response, looking over the hanging gardens before turning to you.

You turned to him with curious eyes. “How exactly do you intend to bring salvation to humanity?”

Shirou smiled in amusement. “I’m sure I have told you this before, but I will need the Holy Grail to accomplish my goal.”

“But, there will be a war…” You murmured. The thought of people dying brought an ache to your chest. You killed enough people as it is because of your ‘gift’. You didn’t want to be a part of it.

“I know. It is called the holy grail war for a reason.” Shirou stared at you. His eyes watched you as if he knew where you were getting at. When you shook your head, you confirmed his suspicions. “(Y/n)-”

“I don’t want any part of this war.” You stated firmly, staring back at his eyes. 

Shirou sighed, then smiled your way. “You won’t have to fight, just be by my side.”

The way he said it made your heart flutter. However, “You will use me to summon servants to do your bidding. I am still counted as part of this war. Plea-”

“Honestly master, are really going to let her go?” Said his servant, the assassin. The queen appeared behind you while staring at her master.

Shirou still had his eyes on you. He glanced at his servant. “It’s her choice, under normal circumstances, I would let her go…”

You made a face as he faced you again. His eyes twinkled. “But right now, I need you (Y/n). You are valuable to me, I cannot let you go.”

You made a move to step back when he stepped forward. However, a trap appeared below, freezing you in your spot. You gasped as the assassin chuckled behind you. Shirou stood in front of you, looking down at you with a soft, yet manipulative smile. You frowned at him, never expecting him to be like this. “Father…”

“Stay with me, (Y/n). I need you after all.” He whispered when he leaned closer to you. You closed your eyes as your noses briefly touched when the smell of poison made your consciousness fade.

-Time Skip-

You woke up again in a small, dimly lit room. There was a fog, most likely the poison Shirou’s servant used to put you to sleep before. You were laying on top of a couch when you heard the door opened, though it sounded like a cell door. Shirou walked in, a tea tray in hand. “I see you’re awake (Y/n), thank goodness.”

You slightly frowned as he came and placed down the tray on the table before you. “I’m really glad the poison doesn’t have a full affect on you. I wouldn’t want you dying on my behalf…” He continued. “I guess your gift is truly is a gift, you’re immune to poison as well.”

You guessed the poison was only good enough now to keep your strength at below minimum. You could barely move on the couch, let alone move your head without straining too much. ‘So, it’s only paralyzing me?’ you thought.

Shirou sat beside you and looked down at you with that same smile from before. “We are near the enemy’s territory. I apologize in advance if the ride becomes uncomfortable.”

“Father, let me go…” You murmured. You coughed, your throat dry form the poison.

With a sly smile, he served himself some tea. “Do not worry (Y/n), it’ll be over soon. As you know, I will not continue this war if I am against God. With his guidance, I will retrieve the Holy Grail and be one step closer to my wish.”

You watched him stir the tea and apply a bit of sugar. You understood his wish, wanting humanity to be saved and all, that did not mean you had to be a part of the war that’ll have to take place. You despised war, especially the Holy grail war. You lost everything because of this war before your gift came to bloom. But that was many years ago.

Shirou smiled brightly your way. “Let us celebrate early our victory of retrieving the grail. Once we have it, I will be busy. I won’t be seeing you as often, so for now, I’d like to enjoy your company.”

“S-Shirou, you can’t be- “you frowned in disbelief. How was he so sure he was going to get the grail? Though the look in his eyes means he sees no defeat.

He took a sip of his tea and moved to lay over you. Your eyes widened as his lips touched yours, the tea pouring into your mouth. You drank the substance as he moved away, though his face was still close to yours. “Is it sweet enough?” He asked, licking his lips.

You sighed, your eyes closing and a blush appearing on your face. “I couldn’t tell.”

He smiled softly. “I understand you can’t move, so I have no problem feeding you for now.”

You felt him move off you and you breathed a bit more normally now. His warmth disappeared though, feeling a slight chill for moment before his weight came back over you. His hands held your wrists as his lips connected with yours again.  
Your eyes widened once more, not because he was feeding you again, but because he was using his tongue now to move some food into your mouth. You moaned in surprise as his tongue moved over yours. Although you were hungry, his tongue distracted you from that before he moved away.

He licked his lips again. “Do you like it? It’s cake.”

You panted a bit, flustered from what happened. “I-it’s good-!”

He smiled innocently. “I’m glad. Here, have some more-“

“No-!” You quickly stopped him. He faced you with surprised eyes from your outburst. “I’m fine, thank you…”

His servant appeared soon after. “Master, we’re nearly there.” She said.

Shirou nodded when he faced her. “Very well, I will be there now.” She nodded, giving you an amused look before disappearing. Shirou faced you again. “Well, it’s almost time.” He gently rubbed your cheek as you stared at him. “I will see you again (Y/n). Also, thank you for your help so far.”

You watched him leave the room, locking the cell behind him.


	3. Quality Time (NE)

You opened your eyes when you heard the locks on the door become unlocked. You shifted your gaze to Shirou when he entered the room. He smiled gently. "Hello (Y/n), are you feeling ok?"

"Like a prisoner..." You muttered as he came closer. "What is going on out there father? Please, release me..." You said with hopeless eyes.

Shirou shook his head when he sat down beside you. "I can't do that. I need you (Y/n), that's why you're still here. I'm sorry for keeping you locked up here, but I know for sure you won't leave if you stay here."

You sighed and closed your eyes. A few times he had came before as war, you assumed, was going on beyond the walls of the hanging gardens. He visited you and spent time with you as much as he could. Each of those times he brought in food and fed you, since you were unable to feed yourself. You blushed at the thought of him feeding you each time with his tongue. Honestly, he could just use the spoon or fork to feed you instead of his lips...

You thought of why he was treating you nicely when obviously he was using you for your gift. Despite this, you couldn't hate him. You glanced at him as he stared down at you. You noticed he didn't bring any food this time. Not that you minded, but it was a change. "What is it?" You asked.

"Nothing, just, you look beautiful like that (Y/n)... The way you look helpless and powerless below me, it's very..." He stopped himself and closed his eyes. "Never mind, are you hungry?"

You blushed at what he was getting at and decided to stay quiet. "A little..."

He smiled brightly. "I'll have some food brought over then." He then reached up and caressed your cheek. His thumb rubbed that part of your face before moving his hand to play with your hair. He smiled in content. "I promise (Y/n), I'll make it up to you after all of this is over."

You sighed. "I've already ordered the servants to obey you, Shirou." You moved your head when he wanted to caress your bottom lip with his thumb. "There's no other reason for me to be here. So please, I rather leave now."

Shirou chuckled and leaned closer. Your eyes widened at the look he gave you. A manipulative smile crept upon his lips. "I can't do that (Y/n). I need you, and I want you. I want you to stay here. I want you by my side at all times, but I feel you'll run away if I set you free from this room. I want you here where I'll know where you are, and you'll be safe..." He said softly with your noses barely touching.

You gulped and felt a chill go through you at his words. "But... Why-?"

Your eyes widened once again when he kissed your lips. His kiss was gentle until he slithered his tongue into your mouth. Moaning in surprise, you tried moving your head when he cupped your face in his hands. He wasn't feeding you, so he was kissing you out of his own free will. The thought of him possibly loving you made your heart flutter.

He gently moved away when a knock on the door interrupted him. He sat up, a playful smile on his face, then faced the door. "Come in."

The door opened revealing Achilles holding a plate of small sandwiches. You noticed they were your favorites when you first met Shirou at the church. Achilles glanced at you after letting Shirou know of the food he brought. "Is she ok?"

"She will be after she eats." Shirou replied as Achilles set down the plate on the table. "Thank you, how is it out there?"

"So far the enemy hasn't moved..." The man shrugged. "I'm honestly getting tired of waiting for them to make their move."

"Patience is a virtue." Shirou smiled in amusement. He picked up a sandwich and looked at you. "Shall I feed you like usual?"

You blushed. "I rather you just put it in my mouth."

"Come now, where's the fun in that?" Shirou chuckled. "Do you even have the energy to move on your own?"

"It's because of your servant that I'm unable to feed myself Shirou..." You sighed.

He hummed, his smile growing wider. "Indeed it is, and for good reason." He held the sandwich above your lips. "I don't want you to leave me, (Y/n)."

Achilles watched the two of you with curious eyes before taking his leave. Shirou barely glanced at him as he watched you take a bite of the sandwich. You chewed on it, now realizing how hungry you were.

As you ate, you thought of ways to escape this cell of yours. You were honestly to weak to move from the poison in the room. You remembered you still had enough mana to summon one more servant before you were stuck in this state. As Shirou fed you another sandwich with a smile that obviously showed he was in his own little world watching your lips, you began to wonder what servant you would summon, to aid you after he leaves...

_________________________________________

Hello everyone!

Thank you so much for reading!

Ok, down to business...

I want to know what do you think of the story so far! And also! Let me know in the comments who you should summon in the next chapter to escape this 'yandere' shirou's prison!

Maybe make it a love interest as well if you want~

Anyways that's all I have to say! Thanks again!


	4. Arjuna (NE)

Gathering the last of your mana, you summoned your new servant with gritted teeth. Gasping, you turned to see the familiar patterns on the floor when a light flashed before your eyes. When your eye sight adjusted, you found a servant on one knee, a hand to his chest with his head bowed. “I am your servant from this time forth until death, Master. What will you have me do?”

Your vision was fading, your breath was slow as you tried to study him. You assumed he was of the Archer class, his white clothing resembling those of royalty. His dark hair and tanned skin reminded you of a legendary hero from Hindu mythology. You read a poem about him once, thanks to Shirou. You coughed. “What is… your name…?”

“Arjuna.” He replied, standing up to look at you. For a moment, his eyes flickered with worry. “You are weak master. Summoning me must have consumed a great deal of your mana.” He looked down at his hands. He was fading, only scarcely. “Just being here is draining you further.”

“I need… to escape… please…” You passed out soon after, unable to speak or keep your eyes open anymore.

Arjuna reacted quickly, gathering you in his arms. “I’ll do what I can with the little mana I have left, master.” He whispered, a worried frown on his face.

The cell door came off its hinges when Arjuna kicked it down and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Arjuna looked down the dark halls before running down one. He ran quickly, securing you against him as he looked for a way out.

-x-

Shirou opened his eyes, his hands folded against his lips. Assassin eyed him from her throne when he stood up from where he sat. The look on his face wasn’t pleasant, but a smile still crept along his face. “She is trying to escape.”

Assassin smiled in amusement. “Well, whoever is helping her won’t last long. The halls are filled with traps. I doubt her servant has enough mana to help either of them.”

“We shall see.” Shirou closed his eyes once more, praying in his mind. The saber servant you summoned before appeared at his side. “Stop them.”

-x-

Arjuna clenched his teeth as he dodged another arrow and nearly tripped when a booby trap activated. There were more snares than he anticipated. He was beginning to lose hope when he spotted a figure in the distance. He glared, stopping in his tracks, his grip on you tightened. A lancer class servant got off the wall where he was leaning on and looked his way. He noticed you in his arms. “Doesn’t she belong to Shirou?”

“My master wants to escape… she no longer belongs to this Shirou…” He panted.

The lancer class sighed, losing interest in him. He was only there to fight for the war. Anything else was irrelevant. “I never saw you.”

Arjuna watched as he dispersed before continuing to escape. His breaths came out ragged, carrying you was becoming more difficult. He turned down another corridor, his eyes widening at the open hall. He could jump out of this floating garden and hope to hide in the land below. With a burst of sudden energy, he dashed down the passage. He was some feet away from the opening, close enough to high jump it out of there. However…

A dark saber servant appeared, sword at the ready and blocking the way out. Arjuna almost scowled in despair when he stopped in his tracks. He coughed, getting down on a knee. He couldn’t carry you much longer, the mana depleting much faster now. The servant raised their sword, challenging him. Arjuna held you close, hoping to protect you from their attack.

An unexpected crash was heard, and the hanging gardens briefly shook from the impact. This distracted the saber for a moment, which was enough time for Arjuna to hurl your body over the saber, sending you plummeting from the sky. It was all he could do to help you escape. He panted, soon disappearing before the saber can drive a sword through him.

Saber retrieved their sword, walking towards the edge of the garden to see where your body was thrown. You were no longer in sight, the trees below obscuring any view of anyone. They left to the throne room soon after.

-x-

Right before your body could collide to the ground with a fatal blow to the body, Arjuna appeared just in time and carried you to safety. He cradled you in his arms and landed on a large tree nearby. He laid against it, positioning you between his legs and wrapping his arms securely around you. He couldn’t hold onto his form any longer, once again dispersing from sight to his annoyance.


	5. His permission (NE)

You woke up feeling an ache around your neck, which you soon went to rub the pain away. You let out a groan of pain as you sat up, and quickly regained your balance on the large branch.

“Are you alright master?” You heard your servant’s voice. You sighed and looked towards the hanging gardens in the distance. You were surprised you weren’t caught by now. You weren’t that far away from it. You wondered what Shirou was planning or doing at the moment. “Master…?”

“I’m sorry…” You shook your head. “I’m glad you got us out of there. Are you harmed? What happened while I was asleep?”

“I’m sure I can explain once we are at a safer location. I’m more worried about you, master. If you have enough energy, you should still escape while you can. I only got us out of their threshold, but we are still within their sight. Forgive me for not doing anymore to help you. I can’t even materialize… forgive me…”

You smiled, hearing his sincere voice. “Thank you, Arjuna. But please, you’ve done enough already. Alright, let’s get out of here.” You climbed down the tree, although sluggishly and began walking away from the gardens. From here, there was some ways until you can reach a small city that resided in the area. You hoped to hide there until regaining more strength and breathing out the poison that still hung in your lungs.

-x-

Shirou smiled sheepishly at the saber servant when it returned without either you or your servant. He mentioned not to harm you, but not even capturing you had him wondering why he bothered sending them in the first place. “I suppose I should have expected this. But did you really not go look for them?”

Assassin sighed, pinching her temples. “Master, I doubt sending a dangerous servant such as that will produce any valuable results. Perhaps you can send Lancer or the Archer to fetch your maiden…?”

“No, that won’t be necessary.” Shirou turned to look at his servant with a soft smile. “I had a revelation earlier. There are more pressing matters to attend to before I can hold her captive. Besides, I’m sure she was getting bored being in that cell all the time…”

“You think?” Lancer mumbled from some part of the room.

Shirou paid him no heed as he grabbed caster’s sword. “I’m going to find her and see what she’s up to.”

Assassin narrowed her brow in annoyance. “Really now? Isn’t this war more important than a runaway tram-“

“Please don’t finish that sentence.” Shirou silenced her with a shadowy smile. Assassin’s eyes widened in surprise at the soft but manipulative look he had as he thought of you. “My dear (Y/n)… she merely wishes to see the world around her. She’s had a horrid past you know. I’m sure she’s tired of feeling caged, which led to her escaping.”

He went to the edge of the garden and looked down below. “I will be back to welcome our guest. Take care of things here.” He jumped off the ledge on those final words. Assassin narrowed her brow once more, wondering why you were so captivating to him.

-x-

You managed a good mile before resting against a tree. The poison was still in your system, still keeping you from replenishing mana at a quicker pace. The worried voice of your servant sounded in your head. “Master…”

You took a deep breath, trying to replenish more mana. This was risky, since you were connected to Shirou. You were taking mana from him, so he will know your location as soon as possible. As you tried doing so, it bothered you how you could get as much from him from this distance. “When I say so, I want you to distract Shirou…”

“Master, what are you planning? Is he coming?” Your silence confirmed his suspicion. “Don’t do it. Whatever you are doing, you mustn’t draw his attention. You can barely run, and regrettably, I cannot protect you as I am now. Forgive me but stop what you’re doing.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry…” You tried reassuring him when you felt the air around you shift. Something was coming, though you weren’t surprised.

With a crash, a familiar being landed some feet away. The ground beneath had cracked, creating a crater, which they climbed out of soon after. You stood against the tree behind you as Shirou made his way towards you with his usual smile. His eyes shimmered with amusement, and a hint of lust. “Father…”

“(Y/n), you left without saying goodbye… no note or anything to let me know where you were going.” He chuckled at your attempt at a glare. “I’m only teasing. How are you my dear? I felt you were trying to take mana from me. Thank you for letting me know where you were.”

“I was.” You replied. Escape was futile, he had a weapon in hand and you were defenseless. “You have no further use of me Shirou. There is no reason for me to stay.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, my love.” His husky whisper when he stood before you caused a shiver down your spine. Both his hands caged you against the tree, his face coming closer as he continued. “I need you, for you. I want you by my side. Have I not made that clear?”

“Shirou, I…mmm…” His lips pressed against yours in a gentle passion. His tongue slid inside after he pressed his body against yours. He grinded his hips against yours, causing a friction below your waist. Despite the intimate moment you were having, you felt mana coursing through you like waves. He was giving you more of his mana, even though you were trying to escape from him. “Shirou, you’re-“

“Shh, take it…” He kissed you again, wrapping his arms around your waist. Your hands went to cup his face, wanting more mana for yourself. Your face red, embarrassingly, you rather enjoyed his lips and tongue.

When you have taken enough, Arjuna was able to materialize, and he soon appeared with his long bow in hand. “Master…”

“Mm!” You quickly broke the kiss in a fluster. “Arjuna!”

Shirou looked over his shoulder at the Archer servant. He smiled in greeting. “So you’re the servant she summoned. A pleasure to meet you.”

“Step away from my master.” Arjuna said calmly yet sternly.

Shirou only gave him a sly smile before stepping away from you. You wiped your lips, hurrying to your servant’s side and eyed Shirou warily. “Why did you do that?”

Shirou licked his lips, retrieving the sword he dropped earlier. “I’ll allow you to run as far as you wish. I have a visitor coming soon, so I thought I let you explore the town nearby while I speak with them.”

“Shirou…” You watched him turn to you with a loving smile. Your heart ached for a moment, but you did not hesitate. “I’ll be gone before you know it.”

“Oh really? Well, I don’t mind playing a little game of cat and mouse.” Shirou smiled merrily. This irked Arjuna, who summoned an arrow. Shirou cleared his throat. “I must be off now, I merely came to let you know this, and give you some mana.” He winked, causing heat to flare up your cheeks. “Until next time, my love.”

He walked off towards the garden and disappeared from sight. Arjuna placed away his weapon and turned to you. “What do you plan to do master?”

You glanced at him with a determined look. “What I originally planned: To escape. I want to put as much distance from the gardens as possible.”

“As you wish, master.” He bowed his head, following your gaze to the town in the distance. “Shall we go?”

You nodded. You blinked when you were suddenly in his arms again. “Arjuna, I can walk-never mind. It’s faster this way.” You flushed when you felt his calm heartbeat. He thought nothing of holding you, so you should do the same.  
He held you strongly and carried you the rest of the way.


	6. Alter Emiya (NE)

Arjuna placed you down when he landed over a small building in the cities square. He traveled quickly for your sake, getting you to the town before dawn. You looked around, seeing no one in the area. It was night time, of course no one would be walking about. Although, you did spot a small establishment with a lantern lighting their door.

“We’ll stop there for the night.” You told your servant, who only carried you in response to set you on the ground. Once you arrived at the spot, you knocked on their door. A frail woman opened after some time and widened their small eyes. You smiled guiltily. “Forgive me for the hour, but I just arrived from my journey. Could you spare a room for the night?”

“Of course, I do have one more room for you dear.” She smiled softly and led you inside. It was warm, and the lounge was empty, save a cat in the corner sleeping peacefully. Not until you walked past it did it lift its head to inspect you. The room she brought you in was small but cozy. You thanked her when she gave you a look of sympathy. “I can tell you been through a lot child. I bet you have no money on you…”

You cast your eyes downward. “I will work for my stay, if that’s alright?”

“I don’t mind a little help around here, so that will be just fine.” She smiled kindly, causing a shy smile from you in return. “For now, rest. There’s only a few hours till morning. I’ll leave fresh clothes for you, so you can change out of those old ones.”

“Thank you.” You deeply bowed at her kindness before she left you to yourself. You let out a sigh, feeling a small ache in your chest. Your lungs were working hard to remove the poison. “Arjuna, keep a look out for now.”

“I planned on doing that from the beginning. Do what you must so we can leave as soon as possible tomorrow.”

You closed your eyes, stripping out of your clothes and climbed into bed. Fatigue crawled over your body as soon as you hit the soft pillows. ‘How long has it been since I laid on a soft bed?’ Since you left with Shirou and entered the hanging gardens, you remembered.

The thought of him made you blush at everything he’s done to you, regarding intimate moments. You never returned his feelings exactly. He said he loved you, but that was after you obeyed him and gave him what he wanted; power, and control over the servants with malevolent abilities. The feel of his lips came to mind, as well as his large hands wrapping around your waist and curves.

You shuddered. You need to sleep. Thinking about him won’t help you in this situation. You needed to get away from him for now. Why exactly? Because you don’t want to be caged again. And you certainly didn’t want any part of this war. You rolled on your side, dreaming a silent prayer before falling asleep.

-x-

Shirou opened his eyes from his prayer and smiled to himself. He felt a stirring inside him, a feeling he tends to have when thinking of you. He knew you were thinking of him as well. He sighed in contentment. He honestly wanted to kiss you again.

Assassin appeared in the throne room when she noticed Shirou smiling to himself. She scowled. “Master, are you done praying?”

“I am.” He said, turning to her with his natural smile. “How is the grail?”

“Secured for you, master.” She bowed. “Shall I take you to it?”

“Give me one moment.” Shirou nodded, when he mentally summoned another servant you had given him control over. The dark servant materialized in front him while on a knee, bowing to him. They were also of the archer class, closely resembling the hero of justice. Shirou smiled down at them. “You may stand.”

When they did so, the father spoke to him softly, yet with high hopes of them accomplishing the task he will bestow on them. “I want you keep a close eye on (Y/n). She may stray very far if I’m not watching her. Keep close, but far, and avoid all battles. Just watch her and let me know of everything she’s doing from time to time. Also make sure she stays within my reach.”

After the servant had disappeared to go about it’s mission, Shirou turned to Assassin, who watched him with curious eyes. “You must really love her, master.”

“I love her quite dearly. I just wish she would love me back.” He frowned, although he blushed a little from his confession. “Well, under the circumstances she was in, it’s no wonder she wanted to run away.” He shook his head from his thoughts. “Lead the way, Assassin.”

Assassin smiled in amusement, then led him to the grail they had successfully captured.

-x-

A knocking woke you up from your sleep and you heard the door open. The old woman smiled brightly, holding clothes in her arms. “Good morning child. I have some clothes for you. Do change into them after you take a bath. I’ll be waiting downstairs for you to start your first job.”

You crawled out of bed after whispering your thanks and grabbed a towel she had left with the clothes. You didn’t take long to get ready, since you wanted to thank the woman for helping you. You pulled on your clothes, as you checked in with Arjuna. “Good morning Arjuna. Anything to report?”

“Nothing, exactly. But I have a feeling we’re being watched. I felt a dark aura rather close to the city earlier. Best be on your guard master.”

You knew exactly what he was talking about. The only dark forces that could be lurking about with the holy grail war occurring could only be the servants you summoned. You nearly sighed. You knew the father that much to know he would still send someone after you, to watch you. “It’ll be fine. They won’t be bothering me while Shirou is busy with someone else.”

Arjuna said nothing as you left your room to see the inn keeper. She was waiting behind the counter, facing you when you came within sight. “The clothes look lovely on you. You may keep them if you like. Are you ready for your first chore?”  
You nodded, and she explained to you your first task. All you had to do was go grocery shopping and pick up a few items from the shops in the area. She marked them down on a piece of paper, mentioned some people you needed to talk to, and gave you a map to help you. “I hope this isn’t too much for you, it’s been quite difficult to do these things on my own.” She said as she gave you money for everything.

“Don’t worry, I owe you this much for allowing me to stay without any money to my name. I’ll be back soon.” You reassured her then left the Inn.

The town was filled with its people bustling about with hidden smiles on their faces. The place seemed peaceful, and the townsfolk were friendly, even saying good morning as you passed by. You reached your first destination, scanning the vegetables on display. You found a few that the woman wanted and paid for them. As you did your tasks with ease, and with the help of your map, you sensed a dark aura nearby.

“Master…” Your servant’s voice sounded in your mind. “They are near…”

“I know.” You turned your head to alley beside you. As you expected, the dark archer you have summoned before was watching you, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. You took a deep breath, making your way towards them.

They eyed you suspiciously, watching your calm movements as you stopped some feet away. Arjuna appeared behind you, long bow at the ready. You gazed at the dark archer with a composed look. “Shirou sent you to check on me, and report anything and everything that I’m doing, didn’t he?”

“Then you know.” They replied, not saying anymore.

Typical of the father. You held back a smile. “I’d like you to rely him a message when you report to him.” When they narrowed their gaze in suspicion, you smiled softly. “Please…”


	7. Magus (NE)

Shirou sighed, shaking his head at what he heard. The dark archer relied your message and the pastor couldn’t contain his chuckle. “That is very like her, asking for my permission to do anything.”

Assassin stared at him. “Why would she ask to keep out of this war? She summoned servants of vicious power. She’s an automatic target out there. Not that I care…” She murmured to herself.

Shirou smiled to himself. “You are right, assassin.” The queen blinked when he faced her. “She is already a part of this war, whether she likes it or not. Her power, her gift, shouldn’t go to waste.”

The dark archer stood upright when Shirou turned to him. “The order still stands: keep a close eye on her, and make sure she stays within reach. Report everything to me, also protect her from enemy servants. I cannot allow the other masters to have her.” His eyes flickered in obsession. His desire for you was becoming stronger now that you were no longer around to kiss and tease.

Before the servant can leave, Shirou mentioned one more thing. The intensity in his eyes made the command all the more important to follow. “If you find her lacking in mana, or unable to protect herself, bring her to me. She’ll be needing me.”

-x-

It was late in the evening when you said goodbye to the old woman, who had given you a place to rest. You had done your job and helped her with her daily tasks and she gladly thanked you for the help. After your final farewell, you began to leave the town, following a path when you spotted a clock tower in the distance. You felt strong mana up there, most likely a servant from the war.

You changed course, following a different path. The dark alleys bothered you, since no light helped with your vision. You had to do this though, to keep yourself on the down low and away from any encounters of mages. You felt your servant nearby and glanced over your shoulder at Arjuna. His bow wasn’t in his hand. “There is a servant stationed at the clock tower.” He reported.

You nodded, eyeing him curiously. You didn’t think about it before, but now that you realized it, Arjuna was the only servant you summoned that wasn’t dark or of malicious influence. You continued walking when you asked, “Arjuna, if you were to make a wish on the grail, what would it be?”

Arjuna didn’t reply right away, but his answer was sincere. “For eternal solitude.”

“I see.” You murmured softly. It did explain his lack of conversation. For his sake, you said nothing more on the matter. Entering a road, you noticed a fog picking up. You narrowed your brow cautiously, when your servant warned you to cover your mouth. You wasted no time in doing so and got to the ground when Arjuna summoned his long bow. Great, as if you didn’t have poison in your lungs already, although a little bit.

“Hello mage! And a strong one too! So much mana~” A child giggled.

Arjuna glared softly and searched the area, now thick with the poison fog. You winced when a clash of weapons was heard right by you and you caught a glimpse of the servant before they disappeared again. “Assassin…”  
“Master, leave.”

You sprinted after telling him to be careful and ran down another alley. Arjuna jumped, launching an arrow before the assassin can attack again. The small girl grinned, dodging the projectile with amusement in her eyes. The background exploded with fire, forcing the servants to battle away from it.

You finally left the fog covered area and into another road, away from their battle. The explosion had you worrying over your servant when you noticed head lights coming at you. You covered your face from the blinding light and checked to see the driver when the vehicle stopped before you. You grimaced. It was a mage.

The cigarette in their mouth was taken away from their lips as they inspect you. The man hummed when he noticed the command seals on your hand. “An enemy mage huh? So soon?”

“Does it matter, master? We get to have some fun much sooner!” A servant appeared, their sword at the ready.

You gulped, it was a saber class servant. When the saber grinned and tightened the grip on their weapon, you reacted. “I am not a part of this war!” You shouted.

The mage raised a brow, the servant exclaiming their confusion. “Is that so? Then why do you have command seals?”

“Because I have a servant as well.” You sighed. “I am not a part of this war, so pay me no heed.”

“I find that hard to believe, girl.” The mage blew out some smoke. His servant rolled her eyes at the conversation, wanting to solve this issue with a fight. “As long as you have command seals, you are part of this war. Unless you command your servant to commit suicide, you’re still a target out here.”

This made you frown. You didn’t want to fight or be a part of anything relating to the war. Was that so hard to understand? You murmured a spell, no longer needing to stay any longer. The servant jumped away when you released a flurry of flaming arrows toward them. The mage, pulling out his gun, dodge the attack and shot at you.

You blocked the bullet after quickly muttering a protective spell. You heard a battle cry and dodged the large sword from above. The impact when it touched the ground sent you flying back against a small building, knocking the wind out of you. You collapsed on the ground, shivering at the footsteps of the saber.

“That was really sneaky of you, girl…” Their glare pierced you with menace. “I hope you’re ready.”

You got to your feet, holding up your hand with a magic shield at the ready. They smirked, jumping, and hitting your shield with great force. You used a lot of mana to put up a strong shield, apparently it was draining fast while you blocked each quick strike of the saber. On top of that, the protective spell was keeping bullets from wounding you, and your servant was using a lot of mana as he battled the other servant.

With one more collision, the saber sent you flying once again, breaking your shield. You cried out in pain when you bounced on the stoned floor. You had broken a bone, your right arm to be exact judging from the most pain coming from that side. You groaned as you tried to sit up, and nearly whimpered in fear when the saber walked towards you.

“Saber, make it quick. We’ll miss the big event!” Their master yelled out from behind. After giving up wasting bullets on you, he went to check on the car. “It’s still functioning after that attack of hers.”

“Alright master~” The saber grinned, raising the sword. From the corner of your eye, you noticed a small flash of light. The saber noticed this as well, and blocked the arrow flying towards them. “Oh? Is that your servant?”

Arjuna appeared, seeming to be running from the thick fog that was approaching from behind. He was quick on his feet, evading an attack from the saber and diving to your side. You nearly cried in relief when he went to check your wounds. “Arjuna…”  
“Forgive me for not coming sooner, master…” He frowned sadly.

The saber blinked at the fog now covering their area. “Oi, what did you bring with you?” Their master pulled out their gun, covering their mouth as they inspected the mist. Arjuna quickly carried you out of there, leaving the assassin to battle the saber.

Once Arjuna found a safe spot, he placed you down and looked over his hands. He was fading, your mana depleting after inhaling some of the fog. You coughed, a small trickle of blood came from your mouth. “Arjuna, there is still another servant nearby…” You warned him.

Arjuna stood, summoning his long bow despite his lack of mana. He had enough for one attack. The familiar dark aura became strong as it came close. You pursed your lips when the dark archer made himself known. He examined the state you were in from a safe distance and said firmly, “Let’s get you back to Shirou.”


	8. His (NE)

Arjuna aimed his arrow, the dark archer reacting quickly and summoning dual blades. You panted and watched as Arjuna gathered the last of his mana to power his hit. This sucked out a great deal of your mana, which had you gasping for air. You got to your feet, holding onto your broken arm and ran as fast as you could away from there.

The dark archer jumped to run after you but was blocked by Arjuna. He glared. “Save your breath.”

“Not until I get rid of you.” Arjuna muttered dangerously, launching his attack.

Your feet wobbled when the explosion from his attack caused a quake and you fell to your knees. You winced, feeling pain shot up from your ankle. Honestly now, how helpless can you be without the aid of Shirou’s mana? You had made a pact with him once, allowing you to have infinite mana unless you strayed too far from him. You never should have done that deal. Apparently, you never knew he was this controlling.

You frowned in defeat when you heard someone land behind you. Regrettably, it wasn’t your servant. You closed your eyes at your downfall and allowed the archer to gather you in his arms. “Did you harm him?” You asked quietly, once he held you securely against his chest.

“No.” The archer answered simply. You said nothing else as he carried you back to the hanging gardens, back to Shirou.

-x-

“Master…” The worried voice of your servant woke you from your peaceful slumber. You opened your eyes to a canopy of the bed you laid upon then looked to your side. Shirou was there, pouring some tea when he glanced at you. He smiled happily. “My love, welcome back.”

“Shirou…” You muttered his name when he came close to kiss your head. You felt bandages around your injured arm and ankle. Shirou must have done this. You recognized his handy work when you glanced at your arm.  
He leaned back and stared fondly at you. “Hmm?”

You couldn’t find the right words. Instead, you sighed and turned away. You heard him shift and grabbed a tea cup. “You had broken your arm and hurt your ankle. Your lungs have some poison, but it’ll will go away soon. The ankle will heal quickly, however, the arm will take a little while longer.”

“I see.” You closed your eyes. Your plan to run away from the man had failed. You were dependent on his mana after all. Being far away meant recovering mana at a very slow pace.

Shirou placed his teacup down after taking a sip and went to kiss your lips. You tasted cinnamon and honey when he slid his tongue inside and blushed feeling the organ again. “I really missed you.” He whispered when he moved away. “How was it out there? Did you enjoy your adventure?”

You sighed. “No, not exactly. But I do have a good memory.” When he asked you to explain your journey, you told him everything that has happened since you arrived at the town. Shirou gave you an amused smile when you mentioned encountering another mage along your travels. This bothered you, but you had an understanding why he would find that amusing. “No matter where I go, I am a part of this war, aren’t I Shirou?”

“I believe so.” He replied softly. “You have command seals all over your body. How you come across them, you have not told me, but I wish to know how you came across those seals.” You shivered when he came close to rub noses. You never did tell him how your gift came to be. Another unique thing about you, was the many command seals that swirled around your body beneath your clothes.

That aside, you noticed something about the pastor. In the beginning you have been surrounded by servants the entire time, so their aura has become familiar to distinguish from mages. However, when you encountered the mage from before, and became familiar with his mana, you realized Shirou wasn’t like them at all. You faced Shirou with curious eyes.

He gave you a look, a smile still on his face. “I know that look, what are you suspicious of?”

“Are you a servant, Shirou?” You asked.

Shirou stared at you. You had known him for a while, so you could tell if he was planning to tell you the truth or not. He was thinking, but knowing him, he will give you an honest answer. “You can say that.”

“What class are you?”

“The ruler.” He chuckled when your eyes widened slightly. A ruler? Wasn’t that the highest class? What kind of holy grail war was happening around you that it requires a ruler? When you said nothing, Shirou leaned down to kiss your cheek. “No matter what I am, it doesn’t change my feelings for you.”

“I… never expected it to.” You flushed when he kissed you again. Your insides fluttered when he crawled over you, careful with not touching your injured arm. He kissed you deeply, exploring your mouth to the fullest. You felt his mana rush through you again. It was a lot more than before. You were skeptical of this. When you stopped for air, you eyed him warily. “Why are you giving me mana again?”

“Because your servants have disappeared, and I need you to summon them again.” He answered with an innocent smile. You sighed, of course they did. The servants you summoned were powerful, but they only lasted a few hours. Shirou’s hand went to pin your good arm over your head as he continued his sweet kisses. Your eyes widened when you heard a chain sound above you. You pulled on your wrist and broke the kiss. “Shirou, I have a servant now.”

“(Y/n), do you know why I know you have all those command seals across your body?” He asked the question that made your face all red. “It’s because I’ve seen your bare body before. May I add how appealing your body is? You truly are attractive (Y/n).” He kissed your cheek, since you turned your head away in embarrassment.

Shirou straddled your thighs, removing the blankets that covered your upper body. You shuddered when he began removing the buttons on your shirt, exposing your underwear. His charming smile had you squirming and pulling on the chain as he unhooked the front of your bra. “Beautiful, just beautiful…” He whispered blissfully.

“Shirou…” You shivered when he leaned down and kissed between your breasts.

He kissed across your chest, trailing those kisses to your neck. “As I thought, you need to be exposed to some sort of liquid for them to appear.” He glanced at the tea on the table beside you. You gasped when you felt his tongue drag down to your chest from your neck and lick around a mound. You squeaked, your legs wriggling as he brought his tongue down your belly. “Shirou!”

“There they are~” Shirou gave your belly one more lick when he noticed markings beginning to emerge. All the command seals represented a servant you could summon from all classes, except from ruler. He touched them and felt around the markings that were over your chest. You bit your lip when he took hold of your right breast. “You’re a good girl (Y/n). I love it when you behave…”

“Shirou, don’t…” You shook your head when he eyed a powerful saber class. He then glanced at the berserker class. “Shirou…”

“Hush now, I’m choosing my servants this time.” Shirou silenced you by squeezing the breast in his hand. You flinched, letting out a small whimper. You couldn’t let him summon any powerful servants. It would drag the war much longer than it needed to be. You heard him hum when he noticed you still didn’t have a sufficient amount of mana. He gazed at you with lustful eyes. “(Y/n), I’m going to make you mine now.”

Your mouth dropped opened when his gaze went past your waist line.


	9. 9 (NE)

You gasped in surprised when Arjuna appeared on the bed, an arrow at the ready towards Shirou's head. Shirou stopped his fingers from going into your pants, and smiled softly. "I see someone has taken a liking to you, (Y/n)."

"I-! I wouldn't say that!" You shivered when his fingers trailed between your thighs. You arched your back when he began to rub you. "Shirou-!"

"I suppose you don't mind me doing this instead, do you?" Shirou glanced at Arjuna from over his shoulder. 

Arjuna's glare deepened, though he was flustered from within. Your moans were bothering him, and he wanted to leave. He couldn't however. "Master-?" he pursed his lips when your moan interrupted him.

Shirou chuckled. "Mind giving us some privacy? You can wait outside the door~" He leaned down to lick a breast. "I won't harm my beloved (Y/n)~" 

Your servant glanced at you. When you bit your lip to hold in another cry of pleasure, you nodded. Arjuna was reluctant for a moment, before he disappeared. You heard Shirou whisper his words of love, before taking a mound in his mouth. You couldn't hold back your noises of pleasure, when he dipped his hands in your pants. "You said you wouldn't-!"

"Oh~ I didn't say I wouldn't go in here, my dear (Y/n)~" He chuckled happily at your ignorance. His bare fingers brushed against you, your arm pulled at the restraint. "I said I would do this instead. However, it feels better this way, doesn't it?"

Your chest heaved at the pleasure building within you. Shirou kissed your lips gently, slipping his warm, wet organ in your mouth. He moaned himself at your tongue, as it shyly returned the gesture. He inserted his whole hand, moving a finger to your entrance. You flinched when he moved inside, and stopped at a wall. He moved away, his eyes dark. "I have to admit, I didn't like how he stopped me from making you mine..."

You gulped, feeling his finger pull out and returned to rubbing you. How he knew to move his fingers to better pleasure you, made you wounder if he had other women in bed. Shirou stared at you softly, as you moaned out your orgasm. A smile followed. "Won't you have him to stay away until I do so? I really want to be inside you in an intimate way, (Y/n)."

You shook your head quickly. "I can't-! Not now-!" 

Shirou smiled sadly, removing his hands from your pants. "I see, then allow me to do this..." Your eyes widened when he lowered himself to your lower anatomy. Your voice was stuck in your throat when he spread your thighs a little, flick his tongue against you. 

"Oh my go-!" You gasped, arching your back and spreading your legs further as he lapped at you. He had pulled down your pants further, removing the clothing completely. As one hand held a leg apart, the other went down to pleasure himself. Despite the intimacy between you, mana was building like waves within you. The sudden flow made you feel like your insides would burst. "Shirou-!"

"Ah, (Y/n)~" His breath fanned your lower lips, and he looked up to your eyes. When you returned his gaze, you couldn't help the bad feeling. The look in his eyes wasn't clouded with pleasure, more like, betrayal. Was he sorry about something? He lapped at you again, removing himself from his pants. Your brows narrowed, but his tongue prevented you from doing anything more. 

He removed himself suddenly, causing you to whimper, when you noticed him pulling at your waist. Your eyes widened. "Don't Shi-!"

He kissed you, silencing you as he pushed inside.


End file.
